A Match Well Met
by Wicked Lee
Summary: Tom RiddleVoldemort takes over Hogwarts, but one student challenges his authority to help...(HA HA HA! You'll just have to read it!) The first few chapters are PG-13, but later on it becomes R material.
1. Prologue:Part I

A/N: Tom Riddle/Voldemort stars in this because he's my favorite character/villain. I will post the first few chapters quickly, then, depending on the reviews, I'll post more of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Ivy, Ari, Amada, Mrs. Locke, Mrs. Blaque, Mr. Boulder, Dracula (the bat), and Ra (the snake). If I can't remember anymore character's from HP, then I'll add more of my own.

Prologue: Part I 

~He raised the wand—

    Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell back into Harry's lap—_the diary_. 

    For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and raised it into the air, preparing to plunge it into the heart of the diary—

    But Riddle was too quick. Tom pointed the wand at Harry and cried, _"Expelliarmus!"_ The diary was wrenched from his grasp as Harry was blasted across the room. Harry's back collided with the stone wall; the blow causing him to gasp in pain as he struggled to catch his breathe. His body fell, broken and limp, to the ground and Harry worked to pull himself up off the floor. Tom strolled over to Harry's side and watched in twisted amusement as he struggled before him. "Poor Harry Potter," he whispered. " 'The Boy Who Lived.'…How wrong they were." Tom directed the wand at Harry. _"Totalus Estonem!"_

    Suddenly, Harry could feel every molecule in his body stiffen; an immense coldness enveloped him. He bagan to slightly spasm as he felt every inch of him tighten and freeze in place, then he felt his feet become heavy as…_stone! He was being turned too stone!_

    As the pain spread up his legs, he looked up in horror at Tom Riddle, whose face was contorted into a malicious smile. "I failed," Harry thought, as the pain reached his shoulders. "I failed Ron. I failed Hermione. I failed Ginny…I failed Dumbledore." It reached his neck. "Good bye, Harry Potter," Tom whispered cruelly, as Harry's final thought entered his mind. "I'm sorry." At that final reflection, the pain overtook him fully; his consciousness left, his vision blackened, and, suddenly, everything was gone. Tom watched in triumph as Fawkes screeched and flew out of the chamber.

    Tom stood over Harry's body. Harry Potter was nothing more than a statue. His body was frozen in stone; limbs askew from the tremors that had shrouded his body. His face distorted into a sorrowful, painful expression. Tom let a satisfied smile creep across his face. He gentle kicked Harry's stone figure in the side and chuckled amusedly to himself. Tom walked over to Ginny's body and knelt beside her. He placed his hand over her chest and felt the remainder of her life pour into him. It was pure ecstasy to feel his blood running through his veins once again… to feel his skin warm and his soul return to him. The manifestation of his sixteen-year-old self was now overflowing with existence and power. Tom examined Harry's wand for a moment before placing it within the pockets of his robes. He then made his way out of the Chamber of Secrets.

    Once he entered the girls' lavatory, he turned towards the chamber entrance. "Close," he hissed in parseltongue. The chamber sealed itself. Tom turned to leave and exited the restroom. He needed to find a way to get to Hogsmeade.

*****

    The halls of Hogwarts were dimly lit and empty. "Hmph," Tom thought. "The students are probably asleep in their dorms while the Dumbledore and the others trying to compose some sort of plan. How ignorant. They don't even have a clue as to where the chamber lay." 

    Tom had to admit that he was a little disappointed that escaping was turning out to be so easy. He had already found an old, dusty flying broom in one of the broom closets. It was in minor disrepair, but he only needed it until he got to Hogsmead.

    "I'm getting closer," he thought to himself as he made his way towards the doors leading out of Hogwarts. "Just around this corner and down the---" Tom was stopped by the sight of someone sitting at the top of the stairs. It was a student. A girl. She sat with her back to him, leaning up against the rail. "_She's in my way!"_ he thought irritably. As he moved to draw out his wand to "remove her from the spot", the broom scraped the floor, revealing his presence. The girl hastily turned towards him, sending a malevolent glare in his direction. "What the hell are you doing up?" she snapped. Tom raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm…," he thought amusedly. "She must think I'm a regular student here." Deciding to go along with it, Tom answered her in even tones. "I should ask the same of you. Shouldn't you also be in your dorm?" She froze with guilt at his inquiry. While she tried to search for an excuse, Tom looked her over.

    She had nice skin tanned to a light bronze, like she spent a lot of time in the sun. She had long, curly, chocolate-brown tresses that reached almost past her waist; there were blue and silver streaks in her dark hair. Her eye's were dark-brown, somewhat cat-shaped, and were silhouetted by long lashes; her eyes were complimented by slim eyebrows that were slightly forked and she had nice full lips. He could not tell what house she was in due to the fact that she was not fully facing him.

    After a few moments of excuse searching she simply stated, "I should, but I don't really care. So if you don't mind, I'll be getting back to work and forgetting you exist." With that she turned back around and ignored Tom's presence. Tom, however, was not ready to be blown off. That fact that she could just dismiss him so easily was infuriating. And, for some reason, the mystery girl had gotten his curiosity. 

    Tom stepped towards her. "You're voice…it sounds different. Where are you from?" She turned, facing him once again, looking a bit annoyed. "America…You're carrying a broom. Where are _you_ going?" 

"I'm…not authorized to tell you."

"Figures."

"What?"

    "You _Prefects_." Tom puzzled for a moment and looked down at the silver badge pinned to his robes. He had forgotten all about being a Prefect in his sixth year. "And what about all us _Prefects_?" he continued pryingly. She rolled her eyes at him and answered in a disgusted tone, "_You know_, always going around doing whatever _noble deed_ will get you into the Headmaster's good graces and kissing all the teacher's asses. And what disgusts me the most is that they buy into that _crap_. You're like pathetic, annoying little _dogs_ or something and they're always there to _petting_ you. My old teachers never would have put up with that _bullshit_." She turned back to what she was doing and, once again, began ignoring Tom. 

    Part of him was furious and wanted to kill her for her insolence. (How _dare_ she assume he, _Voldemor_t, would sink so low!) Yet, he also found her opinion of Dumbledore and the professors kind of humorous, since it matched his own. Tom also had to keep in mind that she still thought he was a regular student. He found himself wanting to ask her more and more questions. "Surely you don't think _all_ Prefects are like that, do you?" She looked back at him again. He could sense her growing frustration. "Yes. _I do_. Just like that pompous little bitch, _Percy Weasley_." Tom could not help but laugh at this statement. She was talking about poor Ginny's brother. He remembered countless times when she'd complain to him about Percy and her other brothers in the diary. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

    "Yeah, right." She got up from her seat on the stairs. Now that she was standing, Tom got a better look at her. She was only a few inches shorter than him. Her robes were open and bore the Griffindor house patch. Under them, she wore fitted, black denim pants that slightly flared and ornamented with many silver zippers. Her shirt was a simple, black cotton tank top. Tom could tell that she was wearing some strange fashion of muggle clothes and scowled inwardly at this. In her right hand, she held a blood-red, leather book and a long, thin piece of wood that was sharpened at one in. "What are you staring at?" she snapped. "You," he answered. "You're in Griffindor." She scowled. "What are you reading?" he asked her. "Nothing," she growled in response. "It didn't seem like it," he stated matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm leaving now. And don't worry, I won't tell the Professors you were up past your bed time."

    She moved to leave, when Tom reached out and stopped her in her tracks. Surprised at his gesture, she glared up at him angrily. "Aren't you worried," he questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. "About what?" she asked impatiently. "Why, the…monster…of course. Surely it's gotten around this school by now. Especially with all the…attacks on the other students." She simply rolled her eyes in displeasure. "I really don't care. This 'monster' is none of my concern. I just wanna get back to my dorm. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She shoved past Tom and left him standing alone by the stairs. For a while, he stood there, watching her walk off. When she was out of sight, he proceeded onwards, toward the doors.

*****

    Finally, he was out of the castle. Taking care to keep himself hidden among the darkest shadows, Tom mounted the old broom and kicked off into the air. Being able to fly again felt magnificent; the feeling was absolutely exhilarating after not being able to fly for so long Tom soared up toward the velvet, night sky, then guided the broom in the direction of Hogsmead, the wizarding village.

A/N: For those of you who are wondering what happened to Ron and Prof. Lockhart, you won't find out 'til later on in the story.    

\\


	2. Prologue:Part II

Disclaimer: Same as I said the first time. If you think I actually own Harry Potter.well.then.there's just something wrong with you.  
  
Prologue: Part II  
  
* As soon as Tom reached Hogsmead, he had apparated to an unknown place. But, no one ever knew that.Ginny and Harry's bodies were never found and both were presumed dead.  
  
The Weasleys, Grangers and staff of Hogwarts held a funeral dedicated to the memory of both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. All the students paid their respects. All with the exception of the Slytherins, who only attended because they had to. Since there were no bodies, only their most personal possessions were buried. The day was most sorrowful and all prayed that Harry and Ginny were happy and safe in the after life. *  
  
3 years later.  
  
When the Deatheaters attacked, everyone lay asleep in their beds. All was silent and peaceful.But, that was then. No one knew how they got in. All that mattered was that they had gotten in, in the first place.  
  
There were so many of them. Silently they filled the halls and blocked the exits and possible escape routes. When the paintings began screaming alarm, the students and teachers came immediately to see what was wrong. At the sight of all the Death Eaters, students scrambled hurriedly back to their dorms. The teacher's and some of the older students stayed to fight, while others protected the students. Many of the teachers had to take on more than one Death Eater at a time.  
  
Back in the Griffindor dorm rooms, students huddled in groups for security. Professor Locke(this years DADA teacher)had stayed with them to protect them from harm. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Colin, and Dennis sat in front of the roaring fire in the common room. No one said anything. They sat there for the longest time listening to the sounds of war residing just outside the Griffindor house, until Neville broke the silence. "I'm really scared you guys. I hope everythings ok."  
  
"We all do, Neville," Hermione said. Things went silent again. "It's really loud out there," Collin voiced. His brother, Dennis, agreed. "Yeah.it sounds terrible." Ron then shared his thoughts. "First Harry and Ginny.and now this! It's just not fair." Hermione sighed warily. "Look," she assured with more heroism than she truly felt. "I know things are a bit horrific right now, but we've got Dumbledore on our side. I know we'll pull through this."  
  
However things were not faring well for the defenders of Hogwarts. As the others fighting did their best to stand their ground, Voldemort made his way towards Dumbledore. Just as he had finished off a small group of Death Eaters, Voldemort presented himself. "Dumbledore." He turned around and stared in shock and dismay at the person standing before him. "Tom?" An evil laugh escaped Voldemort's lips. "How can that be?" he inquired curiosly. "You're 16 again." "Actually," Voldemort corrected. "I'm 19 again. You see, three years ago I had help from a certain young lady to restore me to my 16-year-old self. And here I am now, as young and powerful as ever." Dumbledore continued to stare, lightning dancing in his electric- blue eyes. "You will not harm any of my students Tom," he threatened. "Ever. It's about time you were to leave this school." Voldemort chuckled softly at this statement amusedly. "That's where you're wrong, Albus. I'm not going anywhere." Both drew their wands and the battle began.  
  
Both wizards fought fiercely. Each bringing forth every curse, charm, spell and incantation they knew. Sending jets of light blazing back and forth. For each powerful spell cast, there seemed to be one just as powerful. Some, even more. The battle seemed to go for all eternity.  
  
As Tom cast "Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore blocked with "Eternis Sheldir". Anger surged through the Dark Lord. "Anniltis Destatur," he cried, annihilating the shield Dumbledore had created. While Dumbledore was temporarily open to attack, Tom swiftly cast, "Totalus Estonem!" Slowly, as had happened with Harry, Dumbledore turned to stone. Voldemorts maniacal laughter rang through the Hogwarts halls. That night, all hope was erased from existence.  
  
A/N: Hope u all enjoyed that. You're probably wondering about Ron, Hermione, and Lockehart. Well, I won't say what happened to them just yet. You'll have to wait a few chapters. R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 1:The New Headmaster

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while. I had to write it all over again.

Disclaimer: You know damn well I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: The New Headmaster**

    3:24 am, One hour after Voldemort had defeated Dumbledore and had completely taken over the school: Students were now filing into the dinning hall, their faces reflecting worry and fear. The Hogwarts students were all frozen in fear as the masked Death Eaters flanked the house tables. Only the Slytherin students seemed calm, some even seemed amused. Draco and his cronies had huge grins on their smug faces.

    Once everyone was seated, the Death Eaters went around shushing people and telling them to shut up. Hermione, Ron, and Neville sat across from Ivy, Fred, George, and Lee. "I wonder what's gonna happen now," Ron whispered. "Whatever it is, I'll bet it's not good," Neville answered. "Hey!" Ivy snapped, keeping her voice low. "You all need to shut up before those creepy dudes come over here!" "Sorry," Neville muttered, "We were just wonderin' is all." "Still," Hermione badgered, "Ivy is right you know. You two need to keep it down." "Oh, please, Hermione," Ron teased, low enough for only Hermione to hear, "You're only agreeing with Ivy because you practically idolize her." Hermione rolled her eyes. But, it was true.

    It was during Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 2nd year when Ivy first came to Hogwarts from America; the same year the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Ivy had been in her fourth year then. She and Hermione had met in the library some time before Hermione was petrified. Ever since Hermione's 3rd year, they would meet up and talk about anything and everything. She was even there to help Hermione and Ron through the sorrows accompanying Ginny and Harry's passing had brought.

    Over time, Hermione had come to respect Ivy for her intelligence and boldness. She was tough, smart, beautiful, and funny. Being raised in America, she always had something interesting to talk about, whether it was a story, a memory, an opinion, or past experience. Even though Ivy was a couple years older than Hermione, they became good friends, passing notes in the hallways. So, yes, Hermione did kind of idolize Ivy, but Ivy was the type of person you couldn't help admiring.

    "Hey," Fred pointed out worriedly. "More Death Eaters are coming out." All stared as the Death Eaters entered the Great Hall; walking single file behind the table where the Hogwarts teachers use to sit. They all took a seat in one of the chairs. The only seat open was the Headmaster's chair, where Dumbledore once sat. Dead silence filled the dinning hall as a tall, hooded figure entered the room and made his way over to the empty chair. The Death Eater sitting to the right rushed out of his seat to pull out the chair for him. He then sat down and slowly removed his hood.

    The students gasped in surprise when they saw what the hood had concealed, for it was not a frightening, skeletal figure, but a handsome young man with dark hair. Although his face was not frightening, the look on his face was pure evil and sent cold shivers up and down the students' spine. As he addressed them all, his voice was full of hatred and malice.

   "Good morning Hogwarts students," he hissed icily, as his mouth contorted into a twisted smile, " I am Lord Voldemort, your new Headmaster."


	4. Chapter 2: Punishment

Disclaimer: Like I said before…

Chapter 2: Punishment 

    She never should have done it…she never should have let it slip, but…she did. The moment the young man announced himself as Voldemort, the new Headmaster, Ivy let out a disbelieving chuckle. Fred speedily put his hand over Ivy's mouth to stifle the laughter, but Voldemort had heard her and sent a death glare straight at her. Ivy froze as she met his gaze. "You!" he ordered, pointing an accusing finger in Ivy's direction. "Come here, at once!" Two Death Eaters rushed to Ivy's side and seized her by her arms from behind, dragging her out of her seat. Hermione began to protest, but George and Ron motioned for her to stay quiet. She watched as her friend was dragged( with little ease ) to the foot of the steps leading to the Head table.

    Once Ivy had been brought to the front, she was forced down on her knees. She looked up into the eyes of the young man who claimed to be Voldemort. He glared down at her with a vicious look on his face. "Who are you?" he asked through clenched teeth. Ivy held her head high as she answered, "Ivannah Locke." "Well, _Ivannah_," he inquired, his voice bitter and calm, "What _exactly_ did I say worth laughing at?" Ivy said nothing. She would probably be killed. "I'm waiting, _Miss Locke_." His voice sent icy tremors throughout her. "Answer me!" he commanded impatiently. She had no choice but to answer, and could not think of a good enough lie. "Well……._you_."

    Voldemort froze. Fury lit his eyes; insanity could be seen dancing in their depths. "_You_ were laughing at _me_?" He let the question flow slowly from his lips, daring her to answer. Ivy swallowed nervously. "Yes…I was." Voldemort's eyes flamed in anger. "Really?" he said, still calm, "And _why_ is that?" Ivy, again, said nothing. "You will answer my question, _Miss Locke_!" Ivy's only grew more nervous. She could hear the students at the Slytherin table snickering. "Because you're…young." Voldemort raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Because I'm _young_?" Ivy fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well…y_eah_…Voldemort's…like…_a hundred years old_ or something and _you're_…just…a kid." Voldemort was, now, even more furios. "You will apologize," he demanded heatedly, his jaws clenched in anger. No matter how scared she was, Ivy did not let it show. 

"No."

"No?"

"I will not apologize."

"Then, you will suffer." Voldemort pulled out his wand and cast, "_Cruccio_!" He hit her with the cruciatus curse. The pain was so sudden, Ivy shrunk to her hands and knees. It took all her strength not to scream. She could hear the gasps and cries coming from the Griffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students and the laughter of the Slytherin table. What she wouldn't give to slaughter them all. One day, they would regret laughing. No matter what, she would not scream…not for them, not for anyone.

    Though it only lasted 60 seconds, the pain seemed to go on for all eternity. When Voldemort finally relinquished his hold upon her and the curse died down, she rolled over and collapsed to the floor. Ivy felt too numb to move. "You have been warned, Miss Locke," he threatened. "The next time you defy me, I won't be so merciful." Voldemort placed his wand within his robes.

    Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lee, Fred, and George stared shocked and terrified (along with the other Griffindors) at Ivy's limp form. "Is she gonna be ok?" Neville whispered. "I'm sure she's still sane," Lee answered. "Yeah," George agreed, "If her mind went all nutters she'd be acting like a loon right about now." Hermione could not help but roll her eyes. "Well, that was comforting," she muttered. George just shrugged.

    Back up at the table, Voldemort motioned to one of the Death Eaters. The man quickly went to his master's side.

"Malfoy."

"Yes, Master?"

"I want Miss Locke taken to my new office. I have some things to discuss with her when she comes to."

"Yes, Master."

    Lucious walked over to Ivy's body and picked her up, then proceeded out of the Great Hall. "Where's that man taking her?" Ron whispered curiosly. Hermione shook her head. "I don't don't know."


	5. Chapter 3: The Girl On The Stairs

Chapter 3: The Girl On The Stairs

    Ivy awoke, her body stiff and aching. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to focus. As it did, she could see the room around her more clearly.

    She was in a large, round room. The walls were covered many desks and shelves. All of which were littered with vials and containers filled with different types of disgusting looking potions, herbs (probably poisonous), and organs. There were many large aquariums with snakes of every size, species, and color. Other than that, there were all sorts of books and other odd-looking objects.

    In front of her was a mahogany desk with silver snake trimmings. Behind that was a matching, tall-backed chair with dark-green velvet cushioning. And behind the chair were metal filing cabinets that went halfway up to the ceiling. To the far left was a shiny, wooden door with a gold, snake-shaped handle. Above her, an immense chandelier hung from the ceiling and illuminated the room. Ivy noticed gargoyles were perched on certain parts of the rounded walls.

    By the time Ivy had fully observed her surroundings, she was back to consciousness and was ready to go. After looking around to make sure no one was there, Ivy began to get up out of her seat, but was soon stopped by tight, black ropes. "Shit!" Frustrated, Ivy tugged at the ropes, but that only made them tighten more. Rage consumed Ivy as she struggled against the bonds binding her to the chair. With a final scream of aggravation, Ivy gave up the battle and rested her head back.

    "By all means, keep going. I was rather enjoying myself." Ivy's head snapped back up. That voice! She turned her head around as far as she could and, out of the corner of her eyes, saw Voldemort standing behind her, looking pleased with him self. Ivy rolled her eyes and turned back around, so she wouldn't have to look at him. "What's wrong, Miss Locke," he asked with mock concern, "No smart comment or insult…have you decided to play nice?" Ivy gritted her teeth and ignored the sadistic laughter in his words.

    Voldemort walked around the chair, as to face Ivy, and leaned back on the edge of his desk. For one long moment they just glared at each other, until the Dark Lord was the first to break the silence. 

"Do you know why you're here Miss Locke?" Ivy rolled her eyes as she replied, "No, but why don't you tell me so I can hurry up and leave." Voldemort growled slightly. She was there because she was familiar to him. From the time he saw her in the Great Hall, he felt he had seen her before. Her attitude, the way she spoke, the way she looked…everything about her reminded him of someone. He just couldn't figure out who. Voldemort continued to study her face.

    "Why do I feel like I know you," he asked. "I don't know," Ivy said nonchalantly, "Maybe I just have one of those faces." "Do not get smart with me, Ivannah!" he snapped. Ivy rolled her eyes. "So, were on a first name basis?" Ivy muttered sarcastically. Voldemort's temper was raging. He seized Ivy's jaw tightly in his hand and forced her to look him in the eye. "I will not tolerate your impertinence, Miss Locke," he growled. "I advise you to keep your tongue in check." Voldemort released Ivy's jaw, which was now slightly sore from him gripping it hard.

    The room fell silent once again. They had gone back to glaring at each other. Finally, Voldemort excused her. "You may go now, Miss Locke," he said sourly. The ropes suddenly released their hold on Ivy. She stood up and began rubbing her wrists where the ropes had been. "It's about time," Ivy retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go and forget you exist." Ivy then turned on her heel and strode out of the room,

    That last statement jogged his memory…He had heard it somewhere before…He remembered her now! Voldemort thought back to the night he had left the chamber.

*~Flashback~*

    …After a few moments of searching for the right words (and not finding them), she looked back up at Tom and simply stated, "I should, but I don't care very much right now. So, if you don't mind, I'll be getting back to work and forgetting you exist." With that, she turned back around and ignored Tom's presence…

    Ivannah was the girl on the stairs!


	6. Chapter 4: An Unfortunate Announcement

Chapter 4: An Unfortunate Announcement 

                                                             **_Attention All Students!_**

Effective immediately; By sentence of the Dark Lord:

     You will no longer be permitted to learn or study magic, in any form, and will no longer be attending classes here at Hogwarts. You're wands are to be confiscated and any attempt to resist is punishable by death.

    Hufflepuffs are now in charge of laundry service around the castles. Including all of the linens and clothing in the Slytherin dorms. 

    Ravenclaws are in charge of preparing all meals and will act as room service to all Slytherin students, Death Eaters, and, if he wishes so, the Dark Lord himself. And last…

    Griffindors are in charge of cleaning and making sure every inch of Hogwarts is dirt free. This means that the kitchens, hallways, classrooms, and LAVATORIES are to be made spotless.

    All Slytherin students will be allowed to continue attending school to study the Dark Arts.

                                                            On Behalf of the Dark Lord,

                                                                    H. Boulder

A/N: I know that was short, but it's important. I'll be posting Chapter 5 ASAP!


	7. Chapter 5: All Work And Dirty Play

A/N: I know this took me forever and I'm really, really sorry. I've been working on my other fanfics at another site. Also, I have to copy this story down from m pen name at Death-Curse.com since the original files were deleted. (So, I tend to procrastinate when it comes to typing it.) **WARNING: A lot of the stuff in this chapter is implausible. I just put it there for light humor before all the bad stuff really starts to happen.**

Disclaimer: Don't own shit!

Chapter 5: All Work and Dirty Play 

     Two laborious weeks had passed since the announcement had been posted. Now, Ivy, Hermione, Fred, Lee, and Angelina were scouring the corridor floors. Earlier, some of the Slytherin boys had, had an "ink fight" (as they had called it) in the hall. The floor was now stained black in various spots.

     "This blows," Fred grumbled. "Yeah," Lee agreed morosely, "It's not fair. I can't believe the Slytherins get to get away with everything." "I can," Angelina growled, "I wish You-Know-Who had never come back. Things were much better until He showed up." "Yeah," Fred sneered, "The bloody git." Hermione cuffed him hard on the shoulder. "Ow!" he cried, "What was that for?" "You'd best watch your mouth, Fred Weasley" Hermione snapped. "You don't want one the Death Eaters to walk by and hear you, do you?" "No," Fred groaned submissively, and then proceeded scrubbing his section of the floor.

     "Hey, Ivy," he called moments later. "Pass me some more soap, will ya?" She did not answer. He called again. "Oi! Ivy! She still did not answer. Ivy continued scrubbing as if she hadn't heard a word he said. "Ivy!" Fred threw his scrubbing brush at her and hit her in the leg. "Ow!" she yelled angrily, as she pulled something out of her ears and sent a death glare in his direction. "What the fuck was that for, Weasley?!"

"I called you, like, a hundred times, Ivy, you didn't have to ignore me!"

"I wasn't ignoring you!"

"What?! I practically yelled at the top of my lungs!"

"Well, sorry. I couldn't hear you with my earphones in…you still didn't have to throw the scrub brush at me."

"Earphones? What are those?"

     Ivy lowered her voice. "It lets me listen to my CD player." "A CD player?" Hermione chided, "We can't carry those around here— "Shut up!" Ivy whispered fiercely, "I don't want anyone else to know I have it; it'll get taken away…or destroyed. They are not cheap you know!" Hermione stared at Ivy; shocked at first, then slightly confused. "CD players can't function properly in the wizarding world, Ivy," Hermione asked curiously, " How could you have possibly gotten yours to work?" "It's enchanted," Ivy explained. "My friend, Kevin, fixed it for me before I left America. Kinda like what Fred's dad did to the Ford Anglia." Lee laughed while elbowing Fred playfully in his ribs. "And you guys better shut up about it," Ivy ordered. "I don't need any of those filthy Slytherin bastards finding out about it." 

"Finding out about what?"

     They all turned toward the one who had spoken. It was Marcus Flint. Behind him stood, Jacob Blake and Christopher Daryl, two other Sytherins. Flint spoke again. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding anything, would you Ivannah?" Ivy narrowed her eyes at Marcus. 

"What the fuck do you want, Flint?"

"It's time to feed the lions…Get your asses to lunch…quickly." 

     Flint, Blake, and Daryl then turned and walked off to the Great Hall. They all took up the cleaning supplies and went and stored them in the kitchens. As the others headed for the dining room, Ivy headed back to the Griffindor dorms. "Ivy, where are you going?" Hermione questioned. "I'll be along soon, Hermione," she assured. "Don't worry. Now, hurry up and go to lunch." Hermione nodded and followed after the others as Ivy went to the dorms.

'~~~~~~~~~~'

     Ivy entered the dining hall just as the last of the Ravenclaws entered. She wore a black sweater with its hood pulled over her head. As she sat down, the Death Eaters had begun taking their places at the head table. Last to sit, as always, was Lord Voldemort. For a while he said nothing. "Eat!" he commanded. Food then appeared on the tables. For lunch, the Slytherins got to enjoy a nice meal, with an assorted amount of food, such as: cal zones, barbeque wings, and deli sandwiches with milk and different flavored juices. And to top it all off, they ate their meals off of shiny, golden dishes. The Griffindors and other houses, however, ate off of mediocre wooden dishes not even worthy enough to be eaten off of by house elves and hardened bagels to eat. Next to the trays of stale bagels sat big bowls filled with a white creamy substance. The only eating utensils they were ever given were rusty, metal spoons.

    Ivy looked disgustedly at the stuff in the bowl in front of her. "Is that supposed to be creamed cheese?" she asked loathingly. Hermione looked over at her. "Of course it's creamed cheese, what else would it be?"

"Not cream cheese. Look at it, it looks disgusting."

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Oh, please. Cream cheese is white. This shit is not white. it's more like…off-white…and look! Since when does cream cheese separate like that? It's not supposed have a thin, greasy top layer." Hermione was now staring at the white substance ominously. "Hey," George cried silently, "Ivy's right. Look!" George poked the top of the cream cheese with the tip of his spoon. The boys leaned over and watched in hilarity as the grease oozed to the top. "Eeeew," Fred gushed, "Cool." George, Fred, and Lee began poking at the cream cheese and amusedly making silent revolting noises until one of the Death Eaters came over and started threatening them. Hermione rolled her eyes at the three of them once the Death Eater wasn't so close by. "How immature," she muttered. "What do you expect," Ron asked indifferently, "They're Fred and George." "Well, whatever that shit is, " Ivy declared as she pushed back her hood and began combing her fingers through her hair, "I'm not eating it."

     Ron and Hermione now stared at Ivy in astonishment. "Ivy…your hair…" Ron stated. "It's…different." Ivy, again, ran her fingers through her curls. Her chocolate-brown tresses now had purple and turquoise highlights. "Oh, yeah. I colored it." "But, how," Hermione asked. "You didn't use the—"

"Shh! I don't want people to know I still have that, too."

"You know, one of these days you're gonna get caught, Ivy. You should've just turned it in with your wand."

"Whatever. Besides, you know my hair doesn't stay the same color. Cool, huh?" 

     "I think it looks ridiculous," drawled a voice behind her. They all turned to see Draco and his fellow Sytherins staring back at them. "Shut up, Malfoy," Ivy retorted. "If I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you!"

"You're not gonna do a damn thing to me!"

"Watch me! I'll come over there and break that smug face of yours!"

"My father'll have your head!"

"Go ahead and hide behind daddy, Malfoy, I'll still kick your ass!"

"Come on then! I dare you!" 

     Ivy stood and lunged at Draco, but found herself restrained by Hermione and Ron. Both had reached over and now had a tight grip on the back of her sweater; they were trying to wrestle Ivy back into her seat. Ivy and Draco now had the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Draco laughed as Ivy struggled against Hermione and Ron's surprisingly strong grasp (which was tough, considering Ivy was older and a bit taller). "You think you could beat me when a pitiful thing mudblood like Granger and Weasley can hold you down," Draco taunted. "I always knew bloody fucking Americans didn't know shit!" That was the last straw for Ivy. Her rage only increased with the growing laughter from the Slytherin table. Ivy wanted nothing more than to bash Malfoys face in, but Hermione and Ron still gripped the back of her sweater.

     Pissed beyond all reason, Ivy turned back towards the Griffindor table and picked up a large serving spoon. She then scooped out a vast amount of cream cheese and flung it in Draco's direction. It hit Malfoy directly in his face and fell to the floor with a sickening *smack!* The Griffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all erupted with laughter. Voldemort rose from his seat and yelled angrily, "Miss Locke, sit down!" Ivy ignored him. Malfoy turned around, grabbed one of the sandwiches and heaved it in her direction. Ivy dodged it in time and, instead, it hit Ron in the chest. Ron scooped up more cream cheese and hurled it back at Malfoy, but ended up hitting another Slytherin. That's when the food war had started.

A/N: See…implausible. FYI: In this story, the Griffindor and Slytherin tables are next to each other…just because I felt like putting them together.


	8. Chapter 6: Another Mess

A/N: Like I said about the other chapter…Implausible, but entertaining.

Disclaimer: Hmmm…well…I don't really own J.K.'s characters 'n' stuff, but…uh…it doesn't hurt to pretend…does it?

**Chapter 6: Another Mess**

     It had started…a food war between the Griffindors and Slytherins. Overcome with excitement, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs forgot about the Dark Lord and all of the furious Death Eaters. They all stood up in their seats, rooting for Griffindor and screaming at the top of their lungs. Death Eaters were scrambling around trying to gain control of the riotous students. Even Hermione (who was against all acts of unruly behavior) joined in the great food war. The scene in the dining room was utter pandemonium as the Slytherins and Griffindors pitched food back and forth.

     The chaos was finally brought to an end when a loud, abrupt **_*Bang!*_** reverberated throughout the Great Hall. The room suddenly went dead. Everyone turned in the direction the sound had come from and saw Voldemort standing alone in front of the head table. A look of fury shown on his face and the wand he grasped had smoke flowing from the tip. "ALL OF YOU," he commanded, "SIT DOWN…NOW!!!" Everyone rushed back to his or her seats. "Except for you, _Miss Locke_!" He pointed his wand at Ivannah accusingly. "_You_ shall remain standing!" Ivy froze. From beside her, Hermione let out an alarmed gasp. All now had their eyes on Ivy (who was covered in bits of, lettuce, tomato, marinara sauce, and only God knows what else…). Although she stared fearlessly into the eyes of the Dark Lord, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her.

     "As punishment for this _atrocious_ behavior," he decreed, "All Griffindor students will be sentenced to starvation for the next _three days_!" Miserable groans came from the Griffindors' table. Ivy felt herself begin to drown in an immense ocean of guilt. She had been the on who started it. "Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will be sentenced to starvation for 24 hours for cheering them on! And you, _Miss Locke_…" Once again, Ivy had everyone's attention. "You are to be escorted to my office in one hour! I will deal with _you_ later!" He turned to the Slytherin students. "All Slytherin students are to clean up at once and report to class immediately afterward! Now, everyone, LEAVE!!"

     The students all began filing out of the dining hall. Hermione tugged at Ivannah's sleeve. "Come on, Ivy. Let's go." Ivy followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. Ron, his brothers, and Lee were soon at their side. "Just my luck," Ivy thought loathingly. "I get to be alone with _him_ again." As thoughts of doom filled Ivy's head, Fred, George, and Lee were chatting quietly about the food fight. "We got the worst punishment," George voiced enthusiastically, "I'll bet that means we won!"

A/N: I know it's not as long as the other ones, but I'll make sure the next chapter covers more.


	9. Chapter 7: Remembering That Night

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother???

A/N: Here is another chapter for you all!!! (Important: Please R&R my songfic series "Hello, Ginny." I finally posted in right and it's not getting any reviews. Pleeeeeeease!!!)

Chapter 7: Remembering That Night 

     "I can't believe this," Ivy muttered to Hermione. Both sat on Ivy's bed in the Griffindor girls' dorm. "I'm in trouble with Volde-dork again. It's not _fair_!" "I know," Hermione agreed sympathetically. "Draco was the one who started it… He shouldn't have insulted you like that." Ivy rolled her eyes. "He probably didn't even notice him. He's just lookin' for a reason to do me in…the evil bastard." Ivy and Hermione suddenly jumped as they heard a loud, rustling sound. "Oh, _great_," Ivy mumbled. She scooted off her bed and went over to her dresser. On it sat a cage shrouded in black, silk scarves. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "It's Dracula," Ivy answered, "He's awake."

"Awake? But it's the middle of the afternoon."

"_I know_. The stupid bat doesn't know the difference between _day _and _night_… Can you make sure the shades are drawn, please?"

     Hermione nodded, then got up off the bed. One by one she drew all the window curtains shut, eliminating all the natural light in the room. "All right." Ivy removed the scarves, revealing Dracula, the little fruit bat, hanging upside down in his cage. He hung there flapping his black, leathery wings back and forth as his eyes wandered around the room. "You dumb bat," Ivy said, annoyed, "You're supposed to wake up at night." 

"How are you going to feed him?"

"I can't. I always send him out at night so he can find food on his own, but now…" Ivy shrugged her shoulders. "Unless I can find some crickets or fruit lying around the castle, he's just gonna have to wait 'til night fall." Hermione said nothing; for a while she just stared at the little animal in the cage. 

     "You'd better get ready, Ivy," she said finally. "You have to see…you know…soon and you're still a mess." Ivy looked down at herself and chuckled. "You're right. I totally forgot. I guess I should go shower now." Ivy went over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of red/black plaid capris and a black, spaghetti-strapped top with the words 'This Is My Clone' imprinted on the front. Once she had her out fit, she pulled out a towel, shut the lid, and headed for the shower. "Oh, Hermione," she called before leaving. "Yeah."

"You can hold Dracula if you want, but can you please cover his cage back up?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Hermione." 

     Ivy smiled, and then left to take her shower.

'~~~~~~~~~~'

     Ivy made her way down the corridor; Mr. Malfoy at her side, escorting her too see Voldemort. "How fun," she thought morbidly. "As much as he hates me, I might as well be locked up there." Mr. Malfoy led her to the colossal gargoyle that guarded what once was Dumbledore's office, and spoke the password. "Kedavra." "Why am I not surprised," Ivy thought sarcastically. The gargoyle moved out of the way, revealing the open passage with the winding staircase inside. "Go upstairs," Mr. Malfoy ordered. "The Master will be waiting for you." "Whatever," Ivy muttered under her breathe. Malfoy gave a slight growl, turned, and left.

     Ivy went through the passage and up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she entered the "office." It was the same as it had been before. The piled shelves, the aquariums…all was as it was when she had been there last. Voldemort sat behind the mahogany desk at the center of the room, smiling sinisterly at her. "Hello, Mrs. Locke," he greeted, "Have a seat." Remembering the last time she had sat in one of the chairs, Ivy declined his offer. "No, thank you," she said through gritted teeth, "I'd rather stand." The false smile quickly left his face. "_Fine_. Have it _your way_." 

     For the longest time, they both just glared at each other as they had done many times before. "Do you know why you're here, Miss Locke?" he asked finally. Ivy rolled her eyes. "Because I, supposedly, started a fight in the Great Hall?" she guessed mockingly. "That _is not_ the reason why, Miss Locke," he snapped. "You are _here_ because your rebellious antics are a problem. I will not tolerate them any longer, and the next time you are disobedient I'll… _Are you paying attention_!" Ivy, who had been staring at one of the snakes in its aquarium, slightly jumped. Voldemort glared at her; his fists balled and his knuckles whitened in anger. "_What_?" Ivy asked innocently. Though his eyes showed annoyance, intolerance, and fury, Voldemort's face showed no emotion.

     "What have you done to you hair," he asked coldly. Ivy rolled her eyes at the absurdity of his question. "I colored it." … "You moron," she thought.

"When? It was not like that this morning."

"I did it before lunch."

"How? You couldn't have used your wand…it was confiscated along with the other students'." 

"I used…muggle dye."

     Voldermort felt a wave of disgust wash over him as she said the word "muggle." "You will change it back," he demanded. "I prefer your natural color." Ivy was becoming highly annoyed. "I can't just _'change it back'_ it's permanent. Why do you even care?" "No reason," he answered offhandedly. Voldemort suddenly smirked as he got an amusing idea. "…It's just that, the first time I saw you it was blue…and silver." Ivy frowned. "_What_ are you talking about?" she asked, feeling more than slightly confused. "_Blue and silver_? I haven't had my hair those colors since…" Ivy thought, "Later in my fourth year…yeah. That was when the…" Ivy thought harder, "That was around the time the attacks were happening. I didn't know him then…Did I? …"

~~~*Flashback*~~~

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"The…monster…of course. Surely it's gotten around the school by now. Especially with all the…attacks…"

     "_You_!" she said accusingly. Voldemort was looking at her now with a cruel, amused expression on his face. "_You_ were the guy I met _on the stairs_!" His expression did not change. He still smiled at her, confirming what she thought was true. Ivy was still shocked. "I can't believe it…you…you were _HIM_! And I…I just let you _walk out of the school_!" "Yes, thanks for that," he answered smugly. Ivy gripped her hair in resentment and disbelief. Voldemort had escaped because of her, and now he had dominion over the entire school. Ivy sank down to her knees and leaned into the cold, stone floor. "It's all my fault," she whispered to herself. "Everything's all my fault."

     Voldemort stood up from his seat, came around the desk, and kneeled down in front of Ivy. "No it's not, Ivannah," he spoke gently, sounding almost sincere. "You had no idea who I was, or that I was going to take over the school and practically kill off all its teachers…not to mention Harry Potter and poor, little Ginny Weasley—

     Ivy couldn't take it anymore. She balled up her fist as tight as she could, swung her arm around, and punched Voldemort in his jaw, knocking him off his knees and into the desk. For a moment he just sat there. His momentary shock soon turned to anger as he felt something warm begin to form at the corner of his mouth. He stared evilly at Ivy. As he moved to get up, Ivy quickly stood and dashed out of the office. No matter how many people she ran into, Ivy did not stop running…she ran past the Griffindor dorms and beyond…

     Back in his office, Voldemort now stood, fuming, in front of his desk. Slowly, he brought his hand up to where Ivy had hit him. He looked at his hand and glared at the blood on his fingertips. She would pay dearly. 

     As he stood staring at the floor, contemplating revenge, he noticed a long strand of hair lying on the floor. He bent down retrieved it, and looked it over. It, of course, was Ivy's. He could tell by its chocolate-brown color, by its tinted, light-bluish tip. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he continued to stair at the strand. "I'll get you, Ivannah," he whispered vindictively, as he placed Ivy's lost strand of hair in a crystal goblet on his desk.

A/N: I know it was a bit long, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter's comin' up soon though!


	10. Chapter 8: tes Eternal Atris Demonica De...

A/N: I don't know real Latin, so I made up my own by rearranging the letters 'n' stuff. The title is _supposed_ to be pronounced T-eh Eter-nahl A-tree-s Demonica Dezi-nay. You'll find out what it's _supposed_ to mean later in the chapter.

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Chapter 8: tes Eternal Atris Demonica Dezignaye 

    Ivy had no idea how far she had run, or where she was. All she knew was that she was lost. Ivy was so upset and blinded by rage that she had not paid attention to where she was running. She just ran wherever there were less people. When Ivy could no longer hear the sounds of the school or it's students, she became aware of how lost she was. Wherever she was, she had never been there before. It was a series of tunnels below the dungeons. Ivy could see nothing. Everything was shrouded in darkness and she stayed pressed against the wall, hoping she could follow it back incase she got lost. Every few feet, Ivy would feel breaks in the stone walls where there would be more tunnel entrances or wooden doors. All were bolted shut, with no way inside.

    After what seemed like hours of wandering in the abyss, Ivy finally saw the light…a light. Up ahead, a sliver of orange light went from the floor to the ceiling. Ivy walked up to it and reached her hand out…it was what she'd thought it was…a door. She slowly pushed it open, just enough to peer inside. 

    The room was empty. To the far left was an immense blazing fireplace. In front of it was tall-backed leather chair garnished with silver snakes; mahogany end tables with blood-red marble tops sat on both sides. The three remaining walls were three large book cases filled with books from top to bottom. Ivy rushed over to the one in front of her. She had never seen so many books before. Ivy looked anxiously over the titles and was disappointed at finding they were all of the dark arts. Every single dusty volume on tat shelf contained black magic.

    Of all the books her eyes had scanned over, only one caught her attention. On the very bottom, all the way to the right was the only book that appeared to be brand new. Ivy knelt down and slid the book of the shelf and looked at the title. "tes Eternal Atris et Demonica Dezignaye", she read. "Hmm…That's Latin." Ivy read the title over and over, trying to remember what the words meant. " '_Eternal_', of course, means '_Forever_'," Ivy thought, "and '_Demonica_' is '_Demonic_', but…what's all this other stuff? _Forever Demonic_? _Damn! …_I should've paid more attention in Foreign Language class." Ivy flipped open the book and stared at its illustrations. Each page had a picture of some terrifying creature, and the further she got in the book, the more horrific.

    As Ivy was about to start flipping through the 20th chapter, she heard a loud laugh coming from far down the hall. In a panicked hurry, Ivy snapped the book shut and dashed out into the dark hall. She could hear them. They were a little ways off, but she still had to hurry. Clutching the book close to her, Ivy went left and dashed down the hall, turning into the first tunnel entrance she came to and ducking even deeper into the darkness…and waited. 

    Eventually, she heard them pass. One, she made out as Draco's dad by his drawling I'm-better-than-everyone voice. She could not tell who the loud one was. When she could no longer hear their footsteps, Ivy stepped out of the tunnel entrance and started running again, hoping to find her way out of the tunnels.****

****


	11. Chapter 9: Excerpt From Ivy's Book Of De...

Disclaimer: I only own Ivy and the demons from the book. (And, yes, these hideous, devilish creatures came from The dark depths of my twisted imagination.) Chapter 9: Excerpts From Ivy's Book of Demons 

****

    A week had passed since Ivy had been in Voldemort's office. Ivy would no longer even glare in Voldemorts direction and found it better to ignore his existence. Chores seemed somewhat more strenuous that week, also. Especially in the boys' lavatory, Where the Slytherin boys had made use of their spare time by clogging up the toilets and planting rapid-growing fungus in the sinks. The fact that they had to clean all this by hand, somehow, managed to make the Griffindors even more miserable. Ivy and Hermione had spent as much of their time as possible translating the spell book Ivy found. 

    So far, they had learned of only 3 demons. The first was Impalo (or, Impale-O). Impalo was a black, wrinkly elf-like demon with a mouthful of long, sharp teeth and claws, big, bright-green snake eyes, and a violent fetish for sharp objects. He was a Level I Slayer Demon and for 5 gold coins per kill, would act as a hit man for the one who summoned him. Impalo killed his victims by impaling them with a series of knives. When the victim is within an inch of death, Impalo finishes them off by hacking off their head and keeping it as a trophy. 

    The 2nd was Pilfer, a Level I Thieving Demon. Pilfer looked like a small hairless monkey. He had beady, black eyes, jagged teeth, and symbols branded all over his body, which were said to be the source of his power and allowed him to become invisible, disapparate, and travel through walls. He too, required a price for his services and could only steal small objects. 

    The 3rd and final demon they had learned of was Irvent, a Level I Vengeance Demon and could only perform petty reprisals such as, cutting off someone's hair in their sleep or slashing up their clothing. Irvent, like Impalo, was elf-like, but with purple skin, bat-like ears, arms twice as long as his body, and long, slender fingers and nails. He used his arms to be able to climb and reach high places and his nails, which were made of steel, were used as a defense mechanism. 

    "These are all horrible," Hermione stated in revulsion after reading about Irvent. She and Ivy were plopped down on her (Ivy's) bed going over what they had learned from the book. "Who on earth made-up such creatures." Ivy laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "You think those three were bad, just wait 'til we get further on in the book. I'll bet they're even more gruesome." Hermione shuddered at the thought of there being demons worse than Impalo and Pilfer. 

"I think we should just skip to the back of the book," Ivy opted.  

"We can't do that. What if we miss something important?" Ivy rolled her eyes. "This is gonna take forever."

    Suddenly, the curtains to Ivy's bed were thrown open. Ariana, a seventh-year, who barely ever spoke, stood on the other side. "It's time for us to go," she announced soberly. "Aw, fuck," Ivy muttered. "I hate cleaning up after those Slytherin shit-heads." "I know, but we have no choice," Hermione said sympathetically. "She right," Ari said morosely, "We have no choice. Now hurry up so we don't get in trouble." Ari then pulled the curtains back shut and left. "I guess we better listen to her," Ivy groaned. "Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Come on, let's go." 

    Ivy shut the book and shoved it under her pillows. She and Hermione then got up and, along with the other Griffindor girls, left to go do more cleaning. "Life sucks," Ivy muttered bitterly as they exited the room.

A/N: I know this chapter doesn't tell much, but I thought I'd be cool to share with you what Ivy's new book contained. So R&R and tell me what you think of the monsters!


End file.
